Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film forming device for forming a thin film on a strip-shaped substrate, and more particularly relates to a thin-film forming device for forming a plurality of types of thin film with good purity on a strip-shaped substrate by passing the strip-shaped substrate through a plurality of chambers while conveying it over a roll.
Background Information
Films equipped with a barrier film have been used in recent years, in which a barrier film is formed on the surface of a plastic film for such purposes as preventing oxidation and preventing the incursion of moisture. A barrier-film-equipped film such as this is formed by the thin-film forming device discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-303249 (Patent Literature 1).